


The Future

by SpinoKitten



Series: The HameFura Miraculous Ladybug AU [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, 乙女ゲームの破滅フラグしかない悪役令嬢に転生してしまった… - 山口悟 | My Next Life as a Villainess - Yamaguchi Satoru (Light Novels), 乙女ゲームの破滅フラグしかない悪役令嬢に転生してしまった… | My Next Life as a Villainess (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Katarina has the Black Cat Miraculous, Maria has the Ladybug Miraculous, Miraculous Ladybug AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinoKitten/pseuds/SpinoKitten
Summary: Katarina discusses her worries about the future with her partner.A HameFura Miraculous Ladybug AU
Relationships: Maria Campbell & Katarina Claes
Series: The HameFura Miraculous Ladybug AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855159
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	The Future

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is stupid. I don't know what I was thinking. I wanted to try it. It'll probably be a better AU when I'm not half-sleep-deprived (and when I actually write a full, longer, not-a-oneshot-version).

Katarina sat on the roof, looking up at the moon.

“Only a few days left,” Katarina muttered, clicking her tongue.

“Only a few days left till what?” someone asked from behind her.

Katarina looked behind her. “Shiny, hey.”

“You didn’t answer my question, Kuro,” Shiny replied.

Katarina shrugged. “Till the doom flags come to fruition.”

“Hmm?” Shiny hummed, sitting down next to Katarina. “Doom flags?”

“Death or exile,” Katarina replied.

Shiny was silent for a long moment. “Why would you say that?”

“I mean, I have my ways to escape, but…well, it might be easier to just accept the exile and let my friends have their happy ending.”

Katarina looked at the moon again. “I’m destined for a bad end, Shiny. I don’t think the universe wants me to get out of it.”

“…Kuro, are you okay?”

Ah, Shiny looked concerned. Katarina felt bad now. Darn that cat miraculous for making her feel like she could talk about this stuff with others.

“Ah, yeah, I’m fine! I’ve been preparing since I was eight, after all!”

Oh, that was not the right thing to say. Now Shiny looked even more concerned. Bad Katarina!

“Since…you were eight?” Shiny asked, shocked.

“Ah, don’t worry about it, Shiny!” Katarina yelled quickly. “It’s not important!”

Shiny still looked concerned.

“I’m serious, it’s not important!” Katarina continued. “The protagonist is going to choose a capture target, then I’ll either be exiled or killed depending on which she chooses! It’s fine!”

Shiny was silent for a long time.

“I won’t let you die.”

Katarina looked at Shiny quickly. “Huh?”

“I won’t let anyone kill you, Kuro.”

Shiny looked way too serious.

“I-”

“Don’t, Kuro. Let me finish.”

Katarina’s mouth snapped shut.

“I won’t let anyone kill you, alright. I’m sure Plagg won’t let you die either. And, if you get exiled, I’ll visit you. I swear!”

Shiny looked so serious, Katarina wasn’t sure what to say.

“But-”

“I won’t let you die, Kuro. That’s final.”

Katarina stayed silent.

“It’s getting late, Shiny,” Katarina finally said.

Shiny frowned. “You have to get to sleep too, don’t you, Kuro?”

Katarina laughed. “Cats are nocturnal, Shiny. Ladybugs are not.”

Shiny huffed. “Just make sure you get to bed at a normal time, Kuro.”

“Sure, sure,” Katarina replied, smiling. “Don’t worry about me; I’ll get to bed soon.”

“You better.”

“Don’t worry about it!”

Shiny stared at Katarina for a few more seconds before finally huffing again.

“Good night, Kuro.”

“Night, Shiny!”

Shiny jumped off the roof and made her way back to her room.

Katarina sighed again. “If only you knew, Maria.”

Katarina looked at the moon once more before jumping back to her room, meeting Anne by the window.

“Milady, who were you talking with?” Anne asked.

“Just Shiny,” Katarina shrugged. The room was filled with a green glow, and Katarina was back in her pajamas. 

**Author's Note:**

> Katarina has the Black Cat Miraculous. Her hero name is Kuro Neko.  
> Maria has the Ladybug Miraculous. Her hero name is Shinybug.


End file.
